Dancing in the Dark
by mabelreid
Summary: Everyone has sides to their personality that they don't show to anyone. Even Dr. Reid. Reidcentric ReidOFC One shot


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n I blame this one entirely on my beta, who sent me the plot bunny... I need better security!**_

Reid placed the last plate from the dishwasher into the cabinet. He shut the door and smiled. His laundry and the dishes were done, so it was time for some relaxation. It was a beautiful Indian summer day in October. The temperature was supposed to be in the mid seventies, and he could see out the window that the sky was blue and dotted with white clouds.

The clock stood on nine thirty am exactly, so he headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower. His I Pod was sitting in its dock waiting for him to turn it on. He reached out and flipped it to play. All of his songs were sorted into play lists in alphabetical order to make it easy to find what he wanted. What he wanted now was some good old rock and roll. He selected the play list marked "Road Trips," and the opening bars of "Roll me Away," began to play. He turned it up and hurried into the bathroom.

Bruce Springsteen was beginning to sing when Reid stepped back into his room. It was one of his favorite songs and he knew all the words. He began to sing along with the music.

_I get up in the evening, and I ain't got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way  
I ain't nothing but tired, man I'm just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby, I could use just a little help_

_You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire even if were just dancing in the dark_

His closet wasn't what you might expect. Yeah… there were all the clothes he wore to work, sweater vests, cords, dress shirts and slacks. But at the back of the closet, were the clothes he liked to wear on the weekends. He pulled out his favorite outfit and began to dress.

The music's upbeat tempo was affecting his mood and his heart rate. His feet began to twitch and he began to do something he'd never do at the office or in the sight of any of his teammates. He started to dance. His hips swayed to the music and his feet slid across the floor with very un-Reid like grace. No one was watching, so his long limbs smoothed out and flowed to the music like water over stones.

His Glock was on the bedside table in his holster. He picked it up and danced back into the bathroom. He tried to imitate the way he'd seen cops on television and movies move with their guns, while looking at his choice of clothes in the mirror.

_Message keeps getting clearer, radios on and I'm moving round the place  
I check my look in the mirror, I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face.  
Man I ain't getting nowhere, just living in a dump like this  
There's something happening somewhere baby I just know that there is  
_

_You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark  
this gun's for hire even if were just dancing in the dark_

He wore a white tee shirt with the words "Resistance is Futile," in dark blue across the front. There was a large hole in the seam where the sleeve met the shoulder. His jeans were faded almost white and there was another hole in the back on the left leg just where the leg met the seat of the pants. Another hole opened the jeans at the knee, and the cuffs were frayed.

_You sit around getting older there's a joke here somewhere and its on me  
I'll shake this world off my shoulders come on baby the laugh's on me_

_Stay on the streets of this town and they'll be carving you up alright  
They say you got to stay hungry hey baby I'm just about starving tonight  
I'm dying for some action I'm sick of sitting round here trying to write  
This book  
I need a love reaction come on now baby give me just one look_

_You can't start a fire, worrying about your little world falling apart  
this gun's for hire even if were just dancing in the dark_

By the time the song was winding to a close, he'd entered the living room and was playing with his gun again, while swinging his hips and butt from side to side. The sun had lured him into leaving his shades up while doing his errands and he forgot about the apartment building across the way and the window that he could see into or that could see into his. If he had remembered, he would have looked out the window and seen the girl he had a terrible crush on. She was looking out her window and grinning like crazy.

When the song ended, he turned around and saw her standing there at what was her kitchen window. She was smiling and waving at him. He felt his face get hot,and he jumped away from the window like a scalded cat.

"Shit…" He said under his breath while the Moody Blues filled the silence with "Your wildest Dreams."

Well that was appropriate - never in his wildest dreams did he think anyone would ever see him acting like a teenager on Spring Break. All that was missing was the alcohol and girls.

Several minutes later, the door bell rang and he jumped, his heart pounding from the surprise. Who could it be? No one he knew would be on the other side of that door at this time on Saturday. He looked out the peephole and there she was, the girl from the other apartment building. What was she doing there? Didn't she see him dancing like an idiot and playing with his gun like a bigger idiot? Was the safety even set on the damn thing? He looked down, checked the Glock and saw that it was. Thank God for that! He placed it on the entryway table and thought long and hard about opening the door. The bell rang again. He sighed and decided that he might as well open the door. She knew he was here and hiding wouldn't help, he was bound to run into her at sometime.

He opened the door and she was there, even prettier in person with blond hair and blue eyes. She was short, even shorter than JJ.

"Hi…" She said.

"Um hi, um… can I help you?"

"Yeah… I saw you were here and I wondered if I can borrow a cup of sugar."

"Really…" He squeaked.

"No…" She said and she looked very abashed. "I couldn't think up a better excuse to come over here."

"Really…" He said again and mentally kicked himself in the butt.

_Say something clever for once in your life!_

"Yeah… um, I'm sorry I was looking in your window, but you looked so carefree and like you were having so much fun, I just couldn't look away."

"That's okay… Um, would you like some coffee, with sugar?"

_Oh good one Genius!_

"Yeah… I'd like that."

He stood aside to let her in and his traitorous I Pod, which he was beginning to think was possessed, started playing "Hello, I Love You."

_Hello… I love you, won't you tell me you're name! _


End file.
